hypothetical_tsunamisfandomcom-20200214-history
82590 Atlantic hurricane season
Storms Hurricane Adam Hurricane Adam were 2 weak tropical waves coming off from Senegal and Togo. They then merged, making a tropical storm on January 1. It went over warm waters of 80ºF and developed into a Category 1 hurricane. It then weakened into a tropical depression, and then it went extratropical, and it dissipated while being extratropical in January 5. Tropical Storm Betsy Betsy was a weak tropical wave coming off from the Bahamas that then developed into a tropical storm in January 2. The next day, it dissipated. Tropical Storm Cheren Cheren was a weak tropical wave that became a weak tropical storm for 1 hour and then it dissipated on January 2. Hurricane Dulcibella Dulcibella was a extratropical cyclone that developed into a tropical cyclone, and then it went over warm waters and developed into a Category 2 hurricane on January 5th. It then went north on January 6th and dissipated while being a subtropical cyclone on January 7th. Tropical Storm Eren Eren was a strong tropical storm that formed from a subtropical cyclone that then developed into a tropical cyclone. It went over warm waters for an hour and almost became a Hurricane on January 3rd. It then weakened on January 5th and dissipated shortly after that. Hurricane Francella Francella was a devastating hurricane that formed from a very strong tropical wave coming off from Togo on January 1th. 10 days later, it developed to a Category 1 hurricane. It passed as a Category 3 hurricane over Cuba on February 2nd. It then went northwest to the Bahamas, as a Category 8 hurricane. It then dissipated west of the Azores on February 17th. Hurricane Gregory Gregory was a tropical storm coming from Cuba, that then went over a volcanic eruption and developed into a Category 10 hurricane. It passed over Haiti and destroyed everything. It weakened into a Category 2 and hit New York on February 18th. It then weakened into a meaningless extratropical storm the size of a whale in February 27. Hypercane Hyce Hypercane Hyce formed from a tropical wave coming off the coast of west Africa on 16 March. The tropical wave then went over 93°F sea surface temperatures and rapidly developed into Tropical Storm Hyce. The tropical storm located in a extremely favorable environment rapidly became a Category 8 hurricane near the Leeward Islands on 20 March, Hyce crossed the Leeward Islands as a Category 8 hurricane with winds of 360 mph. The hurricane then went over a patch of 124°F sea surface temperatures and further strengthened to a hypercane on 24 March. Hypercane Hyce then slammed into Central America with winds of 865 mph late on 28 March. The hypercane then crossed into the East Pacific still as a 610 mph hypercane. Hurricane Injima Hurricane Injima became a category 5 hurricane just south of the Azores, breaking numerous records. On March 27, a tropical disturbance moved onto the Atlantic with little probability of forming into a tropical cyclone. On March 28, it developed into a Tropical Depression. On the 29th, it intensified into Tropical Storm Injima. A few days later, it achieved major hurricane status as a 120mph category 3 off of Florida. Then an unexpected front moved off the East Coast, pushing the storm north-east. On April 9th, the storm became a category 5 south of the Azores. On April 10th, it slammed into Portugal as a full blown category 4, destroying everything on the coast with a 25 foot storm surge, drowning 429 people, and injuring hundreds of thousands more. It then turned west-northwest. It then dissipated on April 14th. Tropical Storm Jean Tropical Storm Jean formed as a small disturbance near the Virgin islands. It started moving south and becoming stronger, until it became a tropical storm near Puerto Rico. It passed through east of Puerto Rico and became a depression. Later, near Aruba, it became extratropical (EX). Then, it finally dissipated again, near Aruba. Infinite Storm Kylie Infinite Storm Kylie was a destructive storm of the season. On April 3, a depression rapidly formed, strengthening to Tropical Storm Kylie only two minutes later. The storm then went over high temperature waters of 120 degrees, strengthening to a hypercane quickly on April 4. The storm then stalled over the patch of water, becoming a superstorm on April 8. The system then began to move towards Florida, making landfall there at peak intensity of 17265 miles per hour, completely demolishing Florida (however, some areas were rebuilt later) and then it went on, weakening to a hypercane as it made landfall in Louisiana, still tracking northwest. The system went over land and remained as a weak hypercane, causing maximum damage. The system then went to the Rockies, where the system rapidly weakened and dissipated on April 30 Post-Analysis: Kylie was found to have been the strongest storm of the season in terms of pressure. Tetra later in the season acquired higher wind speeds. Hurricane Landon Hurricane Landon, although not the strongest storm of the season, caused massive destruction across the U.S. Coast upon making landfall. On April 18, a rapidly-intensifying system formed near Cape Verde. Because of almost no wind shear and water temperatures near 115º Fahrenheit, the depression became a Category 2 hurricane named Landon within hours. Over the next week, Landon reached speeds near 190 MPH, exceeding C5 status. Continuing on a track Northwest across the Northern Atlantic, Landon remained annular until April 28, after colliding with an extratropical frontal system moving across the Northern Atlantic. On April 29, wind speeds reached 260 MPH within the storm's core as the size of the storm exploded. By now, the storm stretched along from South Carolina to New Jersey. That day, the storm hit Bermuda, leaving nothing left as 70-foot waves plunged the island deep underwater. The next day, Landon peaked at 395 MPH. People East of the Appalachian Mountains were evacuated to the Western United States, Mexico, or Canada. On May 2, Landon officially made landfall; the core of the storm over Richmond, VA. Landon plowed across the East Coast, wiping out entire cities. New York City, in New York State, was obliterated off the map by 80-foot waves stirred up by Landon's low pressure and high winds, even though the outer bands of Landon never even touched New York State! The U.S. lost as much as 300-400 square miles of land because of the tsunami-like storm surge. Another devastating loss to the U.S. was Washington D.C.; which was plunged under 60-feet of water even before the storm made landfall. On May 7, Landon had weakened back to an extratropical depression over Louisville, KY, which was now considered beachfront property after Landon's landfall. In total, the loss of life and damages cannot be calculated. However, Landon is considered the worst storm to hit the U.S. in history. Subtropical Cyclone Tambry (ST13AL) Subtropical Storm Tambry was a weak storm that formed close to Africa and went west, keeping its subtropical status until it followed the Gulf Stream and made landfall in France. There was minimal damage, and one fatality. The system was absorbed by an extratropical system almost 3 hours after its landfall. Update: Subtropical Storm Tambry had hurricane force winds, and will be changed to a Category 1 equivalent subtropical hurricane. Shocking! Hurricane Wazy Wazy was a weak tropical storm that developed into a hurricane on May 12nd. It then dissipated near Louisiana on May 19th. Tropical Storm Pearl (TS15AL) Tropical Depression 15A was first detected by the GPM and MODIS satellites west of Florida tracking east at 25 knots on August 6th at 1600 EST. The depression made landfall in Florida on August 7th at 1100 EST with winds of 18 kts. TD 15A crossed Florida and entered the Gulf of Mexico. The storm became extratropical and strengthened, to a central pressure of 989 mb and winds of gale force. The remnants of 15A made landfall in Louisiana and dissipated over Ohio. UPDATE: The system's lowest pressure and winds were changed from 999 hPa and 20 mph to 991 hPa and 45 mph. The system has been uprated to a tropical storm and retroactively given the name Pearl. Hurricane Merope (H16AL) Hurricane Merope formed in the Atlantic (duh). The storm system formed in the Gulf of Mexico, south of New Orleans. It strengthened and traveled south. The storm turned west and hit Florida at max intensity. The system transitioned to extratropical and tracked up the East Coast, before dissipating. Merope was actually a Cat 3. Winter Storm Brehm (EX17AL) Winter Storm Brehm, also known as Snowcane Laura or Snowcane 17A, was a snowcane first spotted by the Blue Pearl Weather Prediction Center's TRMM satellite. The BPWPC and BNWC issued weather warnings on the system as Winter Storm Brehm and Snowcane 17A, respectively. The storm was called Snowcane Laura by the FMC. The storm was a Category 3 snowcane, according to the BNWC Snow Storms Scale, with maximum snowfall of 6.66 inches reported. The system tracked from the Gulf of Mexico, over Florida, and up the East Coast. The snow was made possible by a dip in the jetstream. The storm was first predicted by the GFS model at 6 days away. BLUE PEARL WEATHER PREDICTION CENTER WINTER STORM BREHM ADVISORY 14 AUGUST 25 1200Z THE LOW CALLED BREHM IS CURRENTLY WEST OF THE DELMARVA PENINSULA HEADING NORTH AT 45 KTS. THE LOW WILL MAKE LANDFALL ON LONG ISLAND. WIND WARNINGS ARE IN EFFECT IN LONG ISLAND AND MASSACHUSETTS. HURRICANE-FORCE WIND WARNINGS ARE IN EFFECT ALONG BREHM'S TRACK. SNOWFALL IN THE LONG ISLAND AREA IS PREDICTED TO BE BETWEEN 6.5 AND 6.7 INCHES. THE STORM HAS ALREADY DEPOSITED SNOW BETWEEN 3 AND 5 INCHES ALONG ITS TRAJECTORY. TRMM SATELLITE WIND READINGS ARE SHOWING WINDS OF 81 FOR BREHM. ERROR OF +-1 GIVE MAX WIND SPEED ESTIMATE OF 80. WINTER STORM BREHM WILL DISSIPATE OVER CANADA. OH: CENT PRES 955 MAX WIND 90 12H: CENT PRES 959 MAX WIND 89 24H: CENT PRES 971 MAX WIND 59 36H: CENT PRES 984 MAX WIND 43 48H: CENT PRES 998 MAX WIND 25 72H: DISSIPATED OVER CANADA FORECASTERS ALYSSA ND MORGAN BPWPC (BLUE PEARL WEATHER PREDICTION CENTER) WITH SAPPHIRE WEATHER MODEL ALPHA VERSION AUG 25 1200Z Windstorm Monique (EX18AL) Windstorm Monique formed over Canada and rapidly intensified, absorbing the remnants of Winter Storm Brehm. Windstorm Monique tracked across the Atlantic and hit France at full strength. It broke the top part of the Eiffel Tower off! The storm had the lowest central pressure of any extratropical storm in its area. Snowcane Blue (EX19AL) Snowcane Blue formed over the Gulf of Mexico. It tracked over Florida and headed up the east coast, intensifying. The storm made landfall on Long Island, and then in Massachussets. The storm explosively weakened and dissipated over Maine. Hurricane Steffi (H20AL) Hurricane Steffi stayed at sea for its lifetime. It was the first storm to be studied by the BPWPC's At Sea Radar/Wind Mesonet system, on account of it passing directly over the 10 test buoys, destroying 3. The storm hit the UK as an extratropical storm, called Windstorm Vivian. Analysis is showing that Windstorm Vivian was a subtropical storm with hurricane-force winds, similar to Tambry. Hurricane Steffi was actually a Category 3 hurricane, along with Merope. Tropical Storm Fantala (H21AL) Tropical Storm Fantala formed over the Gulf of Mexico. It tracked northwest, making landfall on Florida as a tropical depression. The storm then tracked up the East Coast,intensifying to a tropical storm. It made landfall on Long Island at maximum intensity. The cyclone dissipated over Canada. Tropical Depression 22 Depression 22 formed west of Belize, and made landfall 1 day after forming. The storm was stationary over Belize for 4 days, causing torrential rain, killing 65. The storm was poorly forecast. However, TD 22 could have been worse. Major Hurricane Emeraude (MH23AL) Major Hurricane Emeraude was a Cape Verde hurricane that hit Long Island as a Category 3 hurricane. Forecasts were pretty accurate for Emeraude, unlike for TD 22. Post-analysis shows that Hurricane Emeraude was actually an extratropical cyclone at landfall. Hurricane Ruby (H24AL) Hurricane Ruby was a Category 3 hurricane that interacted and merged with the Category 4 Hurricane Sapphire. Major Hurricane Sapphire (MH25AL) Hurricane Sapphire formed from a tropical disturbance over Cape Verde. The storm intensified to a C4 hurricane, and intensified even further after absorbing Hurricane Ruby. The cyclone hit Miami as a Category 5 hurricane, causing much devastation. The cyclone was tracked by the BPWPC and BNWC. Superstorm Faith (SP26AL) Superstorm Faith formed when a tropical wave passed over a pocket of 60-degrees-Celsius water. The system intensified rapidly, causing winds over the speed of sound. Sonic booms were a hindrance to intensification, but the cyclone reached a central pressure of 42.98 hPa. The cyclone weakened and hit the Lesser Antilles as a Category 7 hurricane. The storm was tracked by all agencies. Tropical Depression 27/Tropical Storm Aelita (TS27AL) This system was tracked as a tropical storm, but was found to actually have been a tropical depression. The storm was kept weak by high upper-level winds coming off SP26AL (Faith) as it reached maximum intensity. TD Aelita made landfall in Belize. Tropical Storm Elysium (TS28AL) After TD 27's dissipation, a pool of moisture over the Yucatan Peninsula became Tropical Depression 28 over land. The storm moved over the Gulf of Mexico and intensified into TS Elysium. The storm hit Louisiana and dissipated over land. Hurricane Medli (H29AL) Medli was a storm that stayed at sea for it's entire life. On October 12th, a weak tropical storm merged with a TD and created Medli, a tropical storm that was pretty strong. At that point (October 14th), it was at 70 mph winds. After going above-average ocean, it developed into a hurricane on October 18th. It then slowly (in 4 days) dissipated. Major Hurricane Lana MH Lana formed from a disturbance left by Faith as it dissipated. Lana intensified to a Category 5 hurricane north of the Azores,breaking Hurricane Injima's record. The storm went on to hit Spain and France as a Category 3 hurricane. Subtropical Cyclone Rose Cyclone Rose formed from an extratropical cyclone headed up the East Coast. The cyclone turned left and hit New Jersey at maximum intensity. Hurricane Skyler Hurricane Skyler formed from a tropical wave east of Cape Verde. The cyclone reached peak intensity south of Cuba. It tracked into the Gulf of Mexico, where it interacted and merged with an intense extratropical cyclone Subtropical Storm Leia The extratropical storm that absorbed Skyler tracked over Florida on November 20, and went northwest up the East Coast. The cyclone became subtropical west of the Delmarva Peninsula. The storm continued and hit Nova Scotia and Newfoundland at maximum intensity on November 24, losing tropical characteristics next day. The cyclone then went on to make landfall in France as an extratropical storm. The cyclone was absorbed by another windstorm at 12:00 on November 30. Major Hurricane Seriffe Hurricane Seriffe formed from a pair of invests merging into a tropical depression. The cyclone intensified into Tropical Storm Seriffe on November 21. The cyclone was a Category 5 by the 24th. The cyclone hit Belize at maximum intensity, and crossed into the Pacific basin as a Category 1 hurricane on the 26th. It was named Hurricane Calico, and it did not affect land in the Pacific. Megacane Tetra Megacane Tetra formed from Tropical Depression 35A. The cyclone passed over water warmed up to 75 degrees Celsius by a massive volcanic eruption on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. The cyclone rapidly intensified into a massive megacane. The cyclone's wind speeds were multiple times over the speed of sound, causing sonic boom weakening, similar to in Faith. The cyclone intensified even more than Faith, before sound-wave weakening started to affect the hurricane. The storm weakened to a Category 10 on December 10. Luckily, when megacanes are at full intensity, their winds flatten the ocean under them. However, as a Cat-10, it caused 80-foot waves that swamped the desolate Bermuda, already destroyed by Landon. 30-foot swells covered the entire Atlantic Ocean. The cyclone reintensified to a hypercane over the Caribbean Sea, and hit Belize as a Category 10 hurricane that caused tsunami-like damage all over the Caribbean Sea and Gulf of Mexico. Untold devastation happened, because literally noone knows. All of coastal Belize was flooded, and all predictions say at least 3 months will pass until it is dry again. Tetra crossed into the Pacific as a Category 4 hurricane on the 25th, where it continued on to do pretty much nothing in the Pacific. Post-Analysis: Tetra was found to have been the strongest storm of the season in terms of wind speeds, Kylie was the strongest in terms of pressure. Tropical Storm Anthea TS Anthea's precursor, TD 36A, was unable to intensify to a tropical storm until December 11, because of upper-level winds caused by Tetra. TS Anthea hit Bermuda at full intensity, leading many to speculate what Bermuda did to nature to get it so mad. Tropical Depression 37A Also known as the "Really? cyclone", this storm formed west of Cape Hatteras and sped over the former location of Bermuda before dissipating. Major Hurricane Aryll Major Hurricane Aryll formed out of a mesoscale convective vortex (MCV) over the Gulf of Mexico. Slowly moving,it intensified to a Category 5 on December 31, becoming the latest Category 5 hurricane ever. It started to weaken on January 3, and started to track south. It hit Cuba as a tropical storm, and became a remnant low. This low dissipated on January 12. Hurricane Susete Hurricane Susete first started off as a tropical wave from Puerto Rico. After, it in 15 hours went from a depression to a (Cat. 2) hurricane, breaking some records and a offseason record. After that, it went slowly over the Bahamas, and in 15 seconds, it traveled 2 km and slowed down as a Cat 4 hurricane. It then quickly dissipated in 19.384834 hours. TD 41L TD 41L formed from a pool of moisture and a tropical wave merging together. It then shortly dissipated under the Bahamas on December 7.